


After Party

by JasnNCarly



Series: GH Slash Fics [11]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Brook gets some insight into Gia's motivations; follows "Hopelessly Hopeful"
Relationships: Brook Lynn Ashton/Gia Campbell
Series: GH Slash Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694074





	After Party

“It wasn’t at all weird tonight?”  
  
“Of course!” Gia attempted to speak over the pulse of the beat in the air, pulling her girl closer by her hips, “Why do you think I’m trying to forget the awkward dinner by shaking my ass with you?”  
  
“I thought you were hoping to get lucky.” Brook wrapped her arms loose around her neck, her eyes sparkling under the movement of the lights, “Being so selfless and supporting a friend of mine.”  
  
“Are you kidding me? It’s not every day you meet a mobster and his boyfriend. Getting lucky is just a bonus.”


End file.
